just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Liberation Army
The Communist Liberation Army, or CLA, is one of the antagonists in Just Cause 4: Sakaku. Background They were formed in the wake of the dissolution of the Soviet Union on December 26th, 1991. On December 30th, 1991, the Communist Liberation Army came into existence. On December 31st, 1991, the capital of Sakaku, Sakaku City, saw massive gunfights break out between some Sakakans and government troops. That same day, a new website emerged. It contained a single paragraph, stating "We the Sakakans who favor a Soviet style government hereby declare war on the new Sakakan government. We will not stop until at least one out of the three things mentioned next happen. One, the government returns back to a Communist style government. Two, we overthrow the government and install an Communist government anyway. Or three, we are wiped out to the last person. We are going to guarantee the first or second options will happen." Members Grunts are recruits. They are armed with the U-40 Leopard. Elites are experienced soldiers. They have some experience in how guerrilla warfare. Their weapons vary greatly, including the MAK 16, AM28 Dragunov, M38 AT6, or ARX-940 Lion. Officers are exactly as they sound like. They are armed with the M047 Tiger. Ninjas are extremely agile elites, who serve in a variety of roles. They are similar to the canon Black Hand in the Just Cause game series. They are armed with the M14 Uzi Mk. II. Finally, Adolf Vindi wields a custom built weapon called the AA-RL 01. Timeline of events *December 30th, 1991 - The CLA comes into existence. *December 31st, 1991 - The CLA attempts a coup of Sakaku City but fails. To this day, the city remains under siege. *May 3rd, 2013 - General Joseph Inouye declares martial law across Sakaku. *January 20th, 2017 - The Agency requests Rico to intervene in the Siege of Sakaku and Battle of Sakaku. *January 21st, 2017 - Rico Rodriguez flies to Sakaku and is immediately thrown into combat at Sakaku International Airport, destroying multiple CLA vehicles and killing many rebels. The CLA posts a one trillion dollar bounty on Rico's head in response to this. *January 25th, 2017 - A city and two villages, Shankaku, Beiaku, and Chankaku, are lost to the Sakakan Armed Forces under Rico Rodriguez's assistance. *January 28th, 2017 - The CLA attempts a offensive to retake the aforementioned settlements, but are swiftly crushed by the Sakakan Armed Forces under Rico. Seemingly in retribution, another city and two villages, Beraku, Boku, and Monaku fall that same day. *January 29th, 2017 - The CLA utilize multiple ambushes to try and stop Rico and the SAF, but are in vain. Sydaku and Daraku fall to the SAF, but they manage to pry out a pyrrhic victory in Canbkaku. *January 30th, 2017 - The CLA attempt to block the SAF advance into Sakanu with a lot of their resources, including multiple ninjas and a scientist, but are in vain. *January 31st, 2017 - The CLA launch a last ditch effort to destroy the SAF and capture Yoku, but unfortunately fail. 320 of their MV AA-11s are also recaptured. *February 5th, 2017 - All CLA settlements except Canbkaku are under SAF control. The CLA prepares for a final defense at Canbkaku. *To be continued. Trivia *'See also:' Siege of Sakaku Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Communists Category:Antagonists Category:Sakaku